gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bully Whips
The Bully Whips was a club where the members identify and condemn bullying activities. Its one and only true goal is to get Kurt to come back to McKinley so Santana can become prom queen and so that New Directions can have a better chance to win at Nationals, as he is a valuable singer and member. Episodes Season Two Born This Way In the episode Born This Way, Santana asks Dave out on a date for coffee at the Lima Bean, to which he replies that this is no surprise to him, and that it was only a matter of time before he was expecting her to ask him out. Santana then informs Dave that she knows about his closeted homosexuality. He denies it at first, asking who would have told her that. Assuming she was told by Kurt and Blaine, he mentions that he is going to kick their asses for making up lies to mess with him. She tells him that she wasn't told by anyone, and that his sexuality was just too obvious as she earlier caught him checking out Sam's butt. Dave also denies this, claiming that he was just looking at what jeans he was wearing. Santana calls Dave out, saying that his argument didn't make him seem any less gay. Santana describes Dave as being a 'late in life gay'. After realizing defeat, he asks her why she is doing this. She informs him that she also plays on the same team, which he seems shocked about. She also tells him that she wants them to be each other's beards so that they both seem heterosexual, become Prom King and Queen, and later rule the school. Santana then tells him that if he doesn't do as she says, she will tell everybody about his secret and it will ruin his life. Through blackmail, Dave follows through with her plan. Dave is later shown apologizing to the Glee Club, and also informing them that he wants to apologize to Kurt, who he has been the worst to. Dave informs New Directions that it was Santana, to their surprise (especially Quinn's) who helped him see the light. Santana informs them about their "relationship," to which they all react in disgust, and they both inform the New Directions of the new anti-bullying club known as the Bully Whips. This club has been "deputized" by Principal Figgins to stop bullying whenever and wherever they see it; although what powers or privileges this deputizing actually gives the members is unclear (for example: perhaps they can give out detentions, send offenders to the Principal's office, etc.). The Bully Whips are shown stopping Azimio from bullying Stoner Brett. Later in the episode Figgins remarks that the club has stopped all instances of bullying in the McKinley hallways. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, Santana takes it upon herself to start a chauffeur service with the Bully Whips for Kurt, much to Kurt's own chagrin. Santana only does this as an attempt to boost her chances at Prom Queen. Members of this club can be identified by their red berets and satin jackets with the club name embroidered on the front. Members IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana': Co-founder.|link=Santana Lopez Karofskyvf.png|'David Karofsky': Co-founder.|link=David Karofsky Category:Clubs